Lost and Found
by Aurora20
Summary: House and Cuddy have a baby. one-shot


Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

So the underlined thing is weird hopefully this will fix it.

Chapter 1

"Hi Jill. Where's Elisabeth?" Cuddy asked as she entered the Princeton-Plainsboro hospital day care.

"Good afternoon Dr. Cuddy," the young woman greeted. "She's playing in the toy house. I'll get her."

"Great," Cuddy beamed anxious to see her daughter for the first time since the morning. Motherhood agreed with Lisa Cuddy. It was more than she had ever imagined it would be and she loved her daughter so much that her heart hurt. She hated leaving her at daycare but she was grateful it was only a couple minutes from her office so she could visit whenever she had a spare moment.

Curious as to what was taking so long Cuddy looked around and sighed when she saw Jill walking over to her without her daughter.

"I'm so sorry," Jill began to apologize. "She's not in the house and I can't find her."

"Of course. Excuse me," Cuddy said abruptly turning around and heading to the elevator.

"Where is House?" Cuddy asked the team as she entered House's office.

"Well it's three o'clock," Kutner answered with a shrug.

"When did you last see him?"

"Before three o'clock."

"Everyone is giving me an extra two hours at the clinic this week," Cuddy said before leaving the office.

Everyone at the hospital had been anxious to see how Dr. Gregory House would react to fatherhood. The bets at the hospital were big and there were those who thought it would make him more human - Cameron - and those who thought he's remain the arrogant bastard he'd always been - Foreman. They were both right - sort of.

Being a father had made House more human but only at home. At work he was the same. Most people at the hospital wouldn't have guessed he was a father except for when it came to House's clinical hours.

He hated doing work at the clinic. He avoided it like the plague and was disappointed to learn that even being with Cuddy couldn't get him out of it. In fact he found himself forced to do work more often.

In the past he would hide out in a room and sneak off to watch television. That didn't change after Elisabeth was born but now he took a buddy with him. Elisabeth spent her days in the hospital's daycare and most often during clinicals House picked her up for a little date. He use to pick her up through the front door but Cuddy didn't approve and so he taught her how to sneak out - a trick Cuddy found all the more disturbing. House and Elisabeth often watched his soaps but when she got a little older he'd sometimes put on Sesame Street or Dora. This amused and pleased Cuddy but not enough to let him out of clinicals.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy demanded once she found him in the coma patient's room watching Clifford.

"Mommy!" Elisabeth beamed.

"Hey Sweetheart. Come here," Cuddy said with a smile picking up the girl from House's lap. "Let's get you back to day care."

"I want to stay with Daddy," Elisabeth protested.

"You can see Daddy in a few hours but Daddy needs to work," Cuddy explained.

"Daddy really doesn-" House began standing up.

"Don't finish that sentence," Cuddy warned through gritted teeth but keeping a smile of her face. "Come on Sweetie."

"I'm coming," House said sweetly following from behind.

"I wasn't talking to you," Cuddy said glaring over her shoulder.

Elisabeth grinned at her Dad who walked behind and made funny faces.

"Hi Jill," Cuddy greeted as she entered the daycare. "Okay Lis play with your friends for a little bit and I'll come get you real soon. Don't leave until I come and pick you up okay?"

"Okay. Bye Mommy," Elisabeth said giving Cuddy a hug. "Bye Daddy."

"Bye girlie," House said with a wink..

"You come here," Cuddy said pulling on her House's arm.

"Watch it. I'm a cripple."

"Shut up," Cuddy warned. "Do you want me to tell them you can't take her out of the day care? Who am I kidding then you'd just hang out in there? You're going to make me put her in a different day care where she's not a brief walk away and with people we know."

"You would not," House replied rolling his eyes to a threat he was very familiar with.

"Stop taking her out of daycare while you're suppose to be working!"

"You see her while you're suppose to be working," House protested.

"Greg," Cuddy said pulling him aside. "I love you. I love that you love our daughter. But you are a doctor. You have a responsibility to the hospital and to patients. Go to the clinic! After you finish your hours you can come home and play with Elisabeth."

"Lisa," House groaned grabbing her waist.

"No," Lisa said forcing herself to keep a straight face and pushing his hands away. "We're at work."

"In a hospital. With plenty of beds," House pointed out.

"No. Go to the clinic."

"I really don't like you when we're at work."

"I can live with that. I'll see you at home," Cuddy said smiling as she watched House walk away.


End file.
